Flowers and Chocolates
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: This will be a Valentines Day they'll never want to forget. Good thing is, no one else will let them! I can't write summeries! I can't even spell it!T-T edXroy and a fair bit of it! Brought to you by the rating T! yayz!


**Hello peeps! Yet another break from writing AGC(I'll update soon! I promise!) to write a one-shot for Valentines Day. royXed and a lot of it! Just making sure you know! I didn't get anything! -sob- OH WELL! RANDOM-NESS WILL CHEER ME UP!?!?! yayz! happy now! lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Flowers and Chocolate**

"Oh, Cameron. It's beautiful!" The girl said, lifting up a dazeling silver necklace.  
"Thank you, Sophie. Happy Valentines Day." Cameron said as he delecately kissed Sophie on the lips.  
They kissed for about a minute as the wind blew through the trees and ruffled their clothes. They parted and hugged each other tight.  
"Happy Valentines Day." Sophie whispered.  
Then, the screen went dark and in white cursive, appeared "The End" and the credits rolled.

Ed rolled his eyes.  
"That was the most retarded movie I've ever seen. Except for Titanic, that crap went on forever."  
He stood up and walked from the lounge room in to the kitchen, and saw Al making dinner. While he was busy mixing and doing cooking stuffs, Ed sat down very un-gracefully into a large armchair.  
"So, how was your movie, brother?" Al asked while putting a tray in the oven.  
Ed sighed. "That was the worst movie EVER! Nothing in it would ever happen in real life."  
"What was it about?" Al asked again, walking over and sitting in the chair next to Ed.  
"Valentines Day." He mumbled.  
"Well, did you remember that the same day is tomorrow?" Al said as a bigger-than-usual smile appeared.  
Ed turned so fast, Al thought he'd get whiplash. "Are you **cereal**?!"  
Al nodded. "You better get some sleep then if you want to get a Valentines present for your 'Colonel Lover' in the morning, huh?"  
As soon as he finished saying that, Ed was half way across the room, attempting to mimic a tomato.

In his room, Ed was sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, thinking of what he could get for Valentines Day.  
"Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think..." Ed whispered to himself as he racked his brain to think of something for Roy. He sighed and fell backwards so he lay with his head just below his pillow.  
'_I'm too tired to think. I'll do it in the morning..._' He thought, eyes fluttering closed.

Ed woke with a jolt, sitting up straight in his bed. He looked around the room for something, in the process, falling out of bed and on to something hard that immediately made a cracking noise. He let loose a string of words and got up, glaring at the thing he landed on. It was a blue and gold vase with intricate designs, holding a bunch of white tulips. Ed picked up the broken object, remembering the day he got it.  
_'I still can't belive that Roy got me the flowers just to say sorry for being angry at me that day. I know he's a busy man, and sometimes he gets frustrated.'_ He thought with a smile. He suddenly looked up from the flowers and thought, _'That it! Now I know what I'll get!_'  
Ed ran down the hallway, nearly running into a small table with a picture on it. He sprinted in to the kitchen, where he saw Al eating his breakfast. He quickly put the broken vase in the bin and grabbed a piece of bread.  
"Good morning brother. Why are you in such a rush?" Al asked innocently.  
"You know why I'm in a rush!" Ed accused, pointing at his brother.  
"Did you figure out what you're getting your Valentine?" Al said.  
"Yes. I'm getting him flowers and chocolate." Ed said, matter-of-factly. Al just looked at him, as if to say 'Oh. My. God.'  
"What? That's what most people do! Isn't it?" Ed said, trying to defend himself, while Al just shook his head.  
"Brother, you have to make this day a _special_ one. Don't just get him those old things, make this day 'worth his while'." He said with an almost evil smirk.  
"Al...?" Ed asked, looking terrified. "What are you planning?"

Roy sat in his office, doing nothing but stare at the roof. That's when Riza decided to burst in and find him not doing paperwork. He immediately spent the next 10 minutes dodging bullets.  
After those excrutiatingly long 10 minutes, he went back to staring at the ceiling.  
Roy sighed. 'I know something's supposed to be happening to day, but what...?' He thought.  
Maes chose that time to walk in with a bag, lots of boxes and hundreds of flowers. He dumped the bag in front of Roy's desk, put the boxes next to it and placed the flowers on Roy's desk.  
"Hey, Maes. What's all this for?" Roy asked, motioning to the flowers.  
"Roy, did you forget?" Maes said with a humoured smile.  
"What? Is something happening today?" Roy asked, a strange feeling settling in his stomach.  
"Man, it's Valentines Day." Maes boldly pointed out, proving Roy's suspicions correct.  
Before Maes could react, Roy went running down the hallway, bumping into many people, including Hawkeye. He continued running, while also trying to dodge bullets. Again.

Ed walked in the door, then closed it with a loud 'BANG'. He just returned from picking up the flowers he ordered and buying some chocolates. The flowers he got had two colours: one, an amazing shade of navy blue, while the other was a shade of yellow-gold that seemed to shimmer in the light.  
Ed walked in to the lounge room and set the flowers and chocolates onto the table, when he noticed Alphonse looking at him. And it wasn't just any look, it was a look that said 'I'm going to do something evil, but it'll be worth it', and Ed didn't like that.  
"Al, I'll say it again. What are you planning?" Ed questioned, turning pale as Al pulled something out from behind his back.  
"This will make Roy happier than he's ever been." Al smirked as he advanced on his brother.  
"Yeah, but I won't be!" Ed argued, backing into a corner as Al's shadow overtook his figure.  
Al laughed like a maniac, while Ed coward beneath him.

Roy raced back in to his office, only after realising how long he'd been gone for. He placed the small teddy bear he bought on his desk and immediately got to work.  
The teddy bear had golden-yellow fur and held a small, red heart. Written on the heart, in black cursive, said 'Please 'bear' with me, Happy Valentines Day'. Roy thought it was kind of lame, but it was the only one the store had left.  
'Fullm- I mean Edward had better like this...' Roy hoped, scribbling his signature on various sheets of paper.  
After about half an hour of doing this, he got bored, so he decided to go and annoy his subordinates to pass the time. Besides, Edward had a report to hand in...

Speaking of Edward, he was currently trying something on in his room, with Al standing outside the door.  
"Broooooooootheeeeeeerrrrrr, are you done yet?" Al asked for the hundredth time, knocking on the door.  
"Just a sec, Al! This is hard to put on, ya know!" Ed replied, obviously ticked off.  
Alphonse was about to knock again, but the door slowly opened to reveal Ed, all dressed up. The outfit was a black dress with light blue lace around the edges of the bottom of the dress, the sleeves and the collar. There were 2 light blue pockets near the hem in the middle of the dress that were outlined with more blue lace. It looked like a french maid's dress. To top it off, Ed had his hair down, but it was slightly wavy, making him look slightly like Alice from Alice in Wonderland.  
"There. Happy now?" Ed complained.  
"No, but I bet Mustang will be." Al chuckled, before laughing his head off.  
"What's so funny? Apart from the obvious..." Ed said, blushing.  
"You have to hand in a report today!" Al managed in between laughs.  
Ed looked down, covering his face with his bangs.  
He said in a whisper, "Oh shit..."

Catcalls and Wolf Whistles were being made throughout the office as Ed made his way to see his superior officer. Ed walked past Riza, who had to do a double take.  
'Why is Edward wearing a maid's dress?' She asked herself, but realised she didn't really want the answer. She shuddered.  
As Ed walked by Havoc and Maes, Havoc yelled out "Lookin' good, Boss!", while Maes whipped out his camera and started taking shots of Ed in his dress. Unfortunately for them, Ed noticed this, stole Maes' camera and promptly destroyed it. But as he walked off, Maes pulled out a back-up camera, and started taking more shots, without Ed noticing.

'Damnit! I can't work with all this noise!' Roy thought, putting his head on his desk and covering it with a piece of paperwork.  
Then he frowned as he took the paper off his head.  
'Wait a minute. Since when do I do work?' He thought with a confused look on his face.  
There was a quick knock at his door, so Mustang called out "Come in."  
The knocking continued, so he ignored it. But it continued on, so he got up to answer it.  
"I'm coming! Hold on!" He called out as he opened the door.  
As soon as Roy opened it, he thought he was going to die of blood loss. (_The pervert!_)  
Edward stood in his doorway, holding the flowers and the chocolates, but somehow made himself look sexy doing it. He walked past Roy and sat on his desk, twirling a stray bit of hair in his fingers.  
Roy walked up to him and said, "God, you're beautiful."  
He picked up the teddy bear and gave it to Ed, saying "Happy Valentines Day, gorgeous."  
Ed held it up to his face, put it beside him, and with a girlish smile, said "It's so cute! I love it!"  
'Thank god. I'm glad he likes it!' Roy thought with a grateful sigh.  
Ed handed the blue and gold flowers to Roy and kept the chocolates on the desk. Roy looked at te flowers in his hands with bewilderment.  
"Oh Edward, they're beautiful!" Roy said, smelling the flowers.  
"Thank you, Roy." Ed replied, blushing.  
Roy placed the blue and gold flowers back on the desk and hugged Ed tightly.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Edward." Roy whispered in his ear.  
Ed blushed even more as the warm breath ran past his ear, making his hair move slightly.  
Ed hugged Roy back, whispering "Happy Valentines Day."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, not parting, even when Hughes showed up and took pictures.  
Then, Ed pulled away with a shocked look. Roy was worried he'd done something to upset him or something.  
"Edward? What's wrong?" Roy asked, keeping one arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
"It's just that..." Ed started. Then, he smiled. "This is just like the end of a movie."  
Roy chuckled, and Ed looked at him questioningly.  
"But Ed, this isn't the end of anything, it's a new beginning." Roy pointed out, before pulling Ed in for a kiss.  
The passionate kiss lasted what seemed like forever, only parting for need of oxygen.

The pair were sitting on top of Roy's desk, holding each other, Ed in Roy's lap.  
"Well, this was one Valentines Day we'll never forget, huh Ed?" Roy said, softly stroking Ed golden locks.  
"I know I won't!" Ed replied with a small, but goofy smile.

They never did forget that day, because the pictures that Hughes took were all over the office for the next _3 months_.

* * *

**I spell too much stuffs wrong... NUUUUUUUuuuuuuu! The red lines! They be buuuuuurned into my eyes! -spazzes- All better!**

**See that button? Down there? Press that button, write something and a Genie will appear! He only grants Anime-related wishes though...**

**Damn...**

* * *


End file.
